


Tying the Not

by djchika



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff up the wazoo, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: AU where Michael Guerin is left at the altar. Good thing wedding singer, Alex Manes, is there to help pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	Tying the Not

-

 ** _AU where Michael Guerin is left at the altar. Good thing wedding singer, Alex Manes, is there to help pick up the pieces._**   


\- 

“Rough night?” 

Michael snorted, but didn’t look up from the glass of whisky he was drowning his sorrows in. You'd think he’d be used to people leaving him by now, but it was like the world enjoyed putting him through new forms of pain and humiliation. Getting left at the altar after he didn’t want to get married in the first place was an all-time low. 

“Couple more of these and I’ll be on my way to forgetting.” He downed his drink then motioned to the bartender for another one. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen a couple of runaway brides and grooms in my lifetime, but that was daytime soap worthy.” 

Groaning, Michael face planted against the bar. 

“I don’t think that’s seen a clean rag in a decade,” the man pointed out. 

He was probably right. Michael had chosen the seedy, a-few-roaches-shy-of-a-health-violation establishment precisely because no one he knew would step foot in it. The last thing he needed was people throwing him pitying looks. Getting left at the altar by his bride was bad enough. Having his sister run after his bride and proclaim her love for her was like adding a ninth car to an eight-car pile-up. 

In retrospect, he definitely shouldn’t have said yes to getting married if his reaction to that scene was, _‘Damn. Go Isobel.’_

“Wait, how did you--” 

Michael raised his head to look at his companion and immediately regretted the pathetic state he was in. The man was fucking beautiful. Warm brown eyes, expressive eyebrows. Jesus. His cheekbones. A whole gymnastics team could balance on those cheekbones. 

He also realized that he’d seen him before. 

“You’re our wedding singer,” Michael said, not sure why it came out as accusatory. Maybe because Liz had recommended the band and therefore this guy probably knew Maria. 

“My name’s Alex.” 

“Michael.” 

“Guerin. I know, the reception had a big banner and everything,” Alex said with a smirk that accentuated full, pink lips. It would have been unbearably charming if he didn’t seem completely unsympathetic to Michael’s plight. 

"Don’t be an asshole. I just got left at the altar.” 

“From what I hear, you kind of deserved it.” 

Michael glared, then banged his head against the bar again. “She couldn’t have done it before everyone we knew was right there?” he whined. 

“I don’t know Maria well, but I’m sure she has her reasons.” 

The thing was, Michael had known Maria since they were kids and Michael _knew_ that she had her reasons. He couldn’t even get mad at her for whatever it was. 

He scowled at Alex. If he wanted someone to be a voice of reason, he’d have hung out with Max. “And what’s _your_ reason for being here?” 

“I saw you skulking away and figured you might need someone to help get your mind off things.” 

A slow, suggestive smile tugged at Alex’s lips and Michael felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. 

“Oh.” 

\- 

When Michael woke up that morning, he had been dreading getting into a monkey suit and had been steeling himself for a full day of grip and grin. The one thing he was looking forward to was the extravagant suite upgrade that Max got them as a wedding present. 

He was not expecting to be flush against the suite's door, getting hickeys sucked into his skin by some kind of angel in a nice-fitting grey suit. 

“Is this pity sex?” Michael asked suspiciously, even as he pulled off his shirt. “Oh god, I’m getting pity sex from the hottest guy I’ve ever met. This really is the most embarrassing day of my life.” 

Alex’s laugh tickled against his skin. “You’ve figured me out. That’s my MO, picking up gorgeous grooms after they’ve been dumped.” 

“I take it back. You’re laughing at me way too much for this to be a pity fuck,” Michael grumbled. 

“How about I find a more pleasurable way to keep my mouth busy?” 

Alex didn’t wait for a response. He pulled Michael to the bed by the belt and made incredibly fucking good on his promise. 

\- 

The next time Michael found himself in a fancy suite, he was once again flush against the door, getting hickeys sucked into his skin by some kind of angel in a nice-fitting suit. 

Only this time, the angel in the nice-fitting suit was his husband. Funny how things worked out. 

Alex smiled when Michael linked their hands together, brushing his thumb against the band on Alex’s finger. “You still think this is pity sex?” 

“You’re the one who signed up for a life with me. If there’s anyone who deserves pity sex it should be you.” Michael’s attempt at maintaining his usual sardonic drawl failed terribly. Fuck it. Lifeforms a galaxy over could probably hear how fucking happy he was. 

“I mean--” Alex pretended to consider it and Michael smacked him in retaliation. The laugh that Alex huffed against his skin still tickled. 

“How about we forego the talk about pity sex and focus on enjoying our honeymoon.” 

Michael grinned. “I can work with that.” 


End file.
